


Thoughts on Life and Such

by merinarasauce



Series: Stories from the Smash Universe/Multiverse/Dimension [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Combined Universes AU, Fluff, Gen, King Dedede is Nice, Mention of Death, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Smash Letters AU, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: Daisy is confused when Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi mysteriously vanish. Then this mysterious "Dedede" guy shows up. They become friends pretty quickly.





	Thoughts on Life and Such

**Author's Note:**

> it's funny how daisy is friends with eggman and dedede in this au

Daisy sat on the steps to Mario and Luigi's house. She knocked fifteen minutes ago. No answer. She'd called all of their friends. Peach and Toad were in the castle, so they weren't there or out adventuring. Yoshi hadn't answered his cell, so that probably meant he had forgotten it, meaning Luigi wasn't there to remind him to bring it. They weren't with their cousins, Wario and Waluigi (go figure), and they hadn't shown up at her castle. She even called _Bowser_ , for Grambi's sake! And no, they hadn't been kidnapped by Bowser.

She sighed, cheek resting in her hand. She wasn't even waiting for them anymore. She was completely lost in her thoughts. Where could they be? She huffed, tilting her head back. "Where did you guys go!?" she groaned, falling back on the porch with a _fwump_.

"Tell me about it."

She sat up quickly. Sitting next to her was a huge, blue... penguin... in a red robe. He huffed. "I came out here looking for somebody. I've searched every planet I could find, but he's not here!" He slumped over, almost in defeat. "I can't find him! Everyone's gonna blame _me_ for this!" The princess cast her gaze down into her lap. "My friends disappeared, too. I've been looking all over, but I really didn't think of checking other planets," she grinned, looking up again. The penguin looked at her, then chuckled. He held out a gloved flipper. "The name's Dedede. King of Dreamland." The redhead's grin widened slightly as she shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, King Dedede. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

~~~

It was worse the second time.

Not only were Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi gone, but Peach, Toad, and Bowser had gone missing as well, along with the best (only) doctor in the Mushroom Kingdom. And this time, Daisy was upset.

She'd learned that they'd all gone to a tournament called Super Smash Brothers, where they fought heroes and villains from other worlds.

_And they hadn't invited her._

She'd proven time and time again that she was capable of fighting. She could beat up Bowser, she once won against Wario in boxing, and she could make armor out of nigh-indestructible crystals. But, according to the crumpled letter in her hands, she "didn't make the cut". Why send _Angelo Manfredi_ , a freaking doctor with no battle experience, instead of her!?

"So... you didn't make it in, either?" She whipped around. Dedede stood behind her, letter crushed in his flipper. "Yeah," she sighed. "I can't believe they sent a _doctor_ instead of me. Is it because he looks like Mario? I don't know! I doubt he even _wants_ to be there!" She huffed, then looked at the king, faking a smile. "What brings you here?" He sighed and shrugged. "Bored. You're pretty much the only person who relates to me here."

The princess knelt down next to a golden flower, picking up her watering can. The letter had come while she was out gardening. Not the best, considering her mood. People had been calling Sarasaland the "Wooded Kingdom" while completely overlooking the whole "textile" thing. She lifted the leaves and sprinkled water on the roots. "Yeah. I'm just trying to cool off. Ever tried gardening?" He shook his head. "I'm too clumsy. And... flowers were really never my thing." Daisy grinned. "It's not just flowers. I take care of trees, vines, bushes, all that stuff. This is actually just the entrance to my garden," she said, standing up and motioning to her man-made clearing. She walked over to an arch covered in leaves and flowers, slightly pushing back the curtain of vines. "Wanna see the rest of it?"

He shrugged and nodded. She pulled back the vines, revealing a huge dome of trees and flowers. Vines hung from the ceiling. The ground was covered in all sorts of flowers, all kinds of colors. There were birds flying overhead, singing in the trees. There was a cobblestone path leading up to a white pavilion. The king looked at Daisy, shocked. "And... you did all this?" She nodded. "Yeah. Took forever, though. But now it pretty much takes care of itself. I was kinda opposed to the birds at first, but... it'd be too much work to remove them." She punched his arm jokingly. "Change your mind about flowers?" He chuckled. "I guess."

She noticed how much better she felt.

~~~

By the time the third tournament rolled around, Daisy was almost completely alone.

Angelo stuck around, but everyone else still left, and this time, Wario and Waluigi went with them. She was frustrated and angry. Why didn't she make the cut?

She threw her letter of rejection into the fireplace, unwilling to look at it any longer. Dedede never showed up. Did he get into the tournament? She knew she couldn't possibly be angry at him. Super Smash Brothers had been their goal for a long, long time. She couldn't be angry at him for that.

Right?

~~~

The fourth tournament was, by far, the worst.

Everyone. Everyone left. Angelo returned to the tournament and _all_ of Bowser's stuck-up kids were there.

But the worst part was that they invited Rosalina.

They taunted Daisy with that from the beginning. Rumors of a well-known princess entering the tournament circulated everywhere. They invited Daisy to meetings and lunches. They gave her a new dress, for Ordo's sake!

And then they kicked her out at the last moment.

Master Hand gave her the letter of rejection. She read it, then burned it on the spot. An overdramatic show of defiance. Rosalina smiled at her. "Better luck next time, sweetie."

Only she and Mario knew how much she'd stolen to get there. She'd used magic in kart races and sports tournaments to get to the top. She'd taken all the credit for saving the Sprixies. Nobody knew why. Was she possessed? Was she desperate to see someone? Daisy was sure her intentions were good, but... it didn't change the fact that she'd stolen her spot.

Dedede showed up at her castle. She slammed the door on him.

"Daisy, I'm sorry."

"Go away. I'm not in the mood."

"Look, I--"

"You went to the tournament without me? You brought me a souvenir? I don't wanna hear it! Just go on without me. I'm sure you don't care anyway."

"No! I can't go because I tried to give my slot to you!"

A long silence. She sighed and opened the door. "You did?"

The king nodded. "I told Master Hand to change the roster one last time before we started. I told him to let you compete. But he gave my letter to that... space... lady... person. I didn't ask for him to do that!"

Daisy's shoulders slumped. "Come inside. I need to talk."

A while later, they sat across from each other at a small, crystal table. Charity had set out teacups and such, leaving the two alone to talk. The princess sipped her tea, nonchalant. "This tournament is going to be the death of me," she remarked. Dedede grinned. "Heard you burned your letter in front of Master Hand. Bold move." She nodded, smirking. "Yeah." She noticed her friend staring down into his teacup. "Something bothering you?" He shook his head. "Not really."

She set down her teacup. "Am I the _only_ reason you gave up your slot?"

A long pause. The king shook his head. "No. Don't get me wrong, I still wish you could compete, but... it's mostly about the last tournament." She tilted her head slightly. "What happened at the last tournament?" she asked, voice laced with concern. He sighed. "A lot of stuff. I pulled some crazy stunts, all of which I regret. The universe almost got destroyed, we almost lost more people than we can count, and..."

Another long, suffocating silence.

"...somebody died."

Daisy choked on her drink. "During the tournament!?" Dedede shook his head frantically. "No! No, no, no. It... we..." He sighed again. "One of the Smashers, Solid Snake. Six months after the last tournament, we got news that... he died in a hospital because of... some defect in his lungs." The princess's shoulders sunk. "Oh." The penguin looked askance. "I couldn't go back after all that. It's just too much. I'm gonna need a while to get over it. A couple others are taking a break, too. Wolf, the Ice Climbers..."

She huffed. "Jeez. That's just... wow." The elder shrugged. "It's probably better for my mental health anyway. I had to fight my best knight!" Daisy shrugged. "Hey, uh, by the way, did you ever try gardening?" He nodded. "I tried growing tomatoes, and they died. Then I tried flowers, and they died too. But I _did_ plant a tree, and that seems to be going well."

And it went on like that. Small talk, mindless chatter.

The days before the tournament ended flew by. 

~~~

The fifth (and maybe final? Nobody really ever knows) tournament was going to begin in a matter of months.

Daisy had a) her new(ish) dress on, and b) a lighter ready. The letter in her hands had a familiar wax stamp. She opened the letter and unfolded the paper.

_Congratulations, Daisy! You've entered the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate tournament as Fighter 13-Echo!_

Finally.

She would get on that bus with everyone else.

When Dedede dropped by, she was finally able to tell him just how _badly_ she would beat up Rosalina.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, i swear dedede is in sm4sh, but i did this for the sake of the story, ok
> 
> also sorry if it's kinda terrible
> 
> EDIT: wow, 100 hits! many thank.


End file.
